Frozen Memories
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: What happens when, during a day off with Jamie, Jack finds his memories coming back after a trip into the water? Might do a follow up chapter, but at most, this is a two-shot.


**AN: So, yeah..my boredom has officially reached a peak. I went searching for prompts, which have always been a weak spot to me. If I get a good prompt that I can think of a story for, I'll use the prompt and write. My teachers found that out with Hetalia. I don't have the stories..or I'd post them..but they seemed to have liked them. So yeah..that's what happens with me when it comes to decent prompts for me. **

**This is just because I've been getting into the Rise of the Guardians scene here. It's hard not to when it's an awesome family movie and I had a family movie night a while back where we watched it together. I loved it. I'm not usually into the animated movies that much anymore, unless it's ones I've grown up with. This, however, was my exception. **

**So, yeah. This is the beginning of something that I get the feeling will end in a lot of little stories being added. **

**Enjoy!  
_**

He'd never had any issues with being in water. He'd gotten used to it over his three-hundred plus year exisitance. But now that he had his memories, he wasn't sure if it would bother him. What he hadn't expected was for there to be a slight repeat in history for him while he was with the other Guardians and with Jamie, who was sitting on the snow-frosted bank of the lake in Burgess. Jack knew that it was a mistake, going back on the ice in the very beginning of winter after it had just frozen. That's what had cost him his life, and nearly his sister's, all those years ago. But he couldn't help it. It was habit for him to venture onto the ice when he was there.

Jamie frowned at Jack as he stepped onto the ice. "That's not frozen enough for you to be walking on it, Jack.."he said, giving a worried look to the frost child.

"I'll be fine, Jamie."Jack countered. "I've done this a million times before."

The other Guardians, who were nearby, figuring out how to do their own duties starting the next day since they were caught up outside of Sandy, who had a daily job, all looked over at Jack, who kept his eyes trained carefully on the ice beneath his feet.

Tooth was highly uncomfortable with this situation, but said nothing. She knew Jack would just brush it off anyways.

As such, when the ice cracked under Jack's foot after one misplaced step, she seemed to go into a panic. She wanted to go get him, but she knew he wouldn't like that, so she stayed put.

Jamie, however, called out to Jack. "This isn't funny, get off the ice before you fall in!"

Jack laughed softly. "You worry too much,"he called back, taking another step towards the middle of the lake. Even Bunny, from a distance back, could see that the ice there wasn't sturdy enough to hold anyone, even the frost child.

"Frostbite, get off the ice before you go under,"

Jack turned and gave him a look. "It's fine. The ice is thick enough."he responded, taking a step backwards, closer to the middle.

Jack stopped just before taking another step when the ice caved in under him and he found himself surrounded by water.

The familiar scene from his past came back and he panicked. He had to get _out_ of this water.

Jamie gasped when he saw the other boy go under, but was kept back off the ice.

Tooth went out to help Jack out of the water, and flew him back to the bank.

Jack's eyes were wide with panic, and Tooth knew that his memories had resurfaced in the worst way. She backed off, knowing she could do nothing, but Jamie moved forward and pushed Jack's hair from his face again.

"I told you,"he said. "Why don't you ever listen? Are you alright?"

Jack looked at Jamie before he gave a shaky nod and let a long breath out, pulling his knees up to he could rest his head against them for a moment. He wasn't used to this. This had never happened before.

Jamie looked up at Tooth, who gave a shake of her head.

"His memories..."she said.

This was all Jamie had to hear to understand what was going on. "Panic attack?"he guessed, looking back at Jack with a frown. "He'll be okay, though, won't he?"  
Tooth sighed, "I hope so. But we can't do anything to help."

The other Guardians had gathered a bit closer, concern shining for the youngest of the group, but nobody took a step to get closer after that.

Jack uncurled a few minutes later, taking a few shaky breaths and collapsing against Jamie, who was the closest to him.

Jamie frowned down at the Guardian of Fun before he sighed. "I think you need a bit of closure."he mumbled, running his fingers through Jack's hair, which had gathered ice in the cold winter air after being in the water.

Even so, nobody moved until Jack's breathing was back to normal and he could push himself up.

Then the other Guardians left, telling Jack to be back when he could. They knew that had taken a lot out of the younger, they weren't going to push him.

Jamie walked with Jack through town, silence reigning between them.

Jack veered off to an old house out in the woods, Jamie following curiously.

When they stopped, Jamie spoke. "What is this..?"

Jack stared at the black windows, then at the door which was slightly ajar, revealing old chairs sitting around, dust gathered on and around them. "It was where I lived when I was human,"he answered. "Before I became Jack Frost."

Jamie nodded and took a step closer. "Want to look around inside?"  
Jack grinned and nodded, heading inside without a moment's pause. When Jamie and him were in, Jack looked at the wall around the door, seeing the designs carved into the wood there. He ran a finger over one of them, catching Jamie's attention. "What..?"  
"Family tradition,"Jack answered. "My mom and sister...the three of us chose something to carve here, something to represent us."

With that, Jack pushed himself away and headed to the back, peaking in doors.  
Jamie followed and looked in one that was ajar at the end. He glanced at the walls with a faint smile. "Who's room?"  
Jack moved to look in beside him and grinned. "This was mine. My sister's was just down the hall."he said. He entered, picking up his old cloak. Then he noticed the discarded skates on the floor and sighed. "I thought she left the ice after I went under... She could have fallen in, getting these stupid things.."

Jamie looked at the skates that Jack nudged with his foot. "A final reminder of you."he said softly. "Sentiment,"

Jack sat down on the floor and looked around. "It's like nothing's changed. Except they're gone now..and when I found them again, they couldn't see me. I didn't even say goodbye to them."

Jamie sighed and moved to give Jack a hug.

They sat like that for a while in silence before Jamie sighed. "Should we head back before you go too far down memory lane and work into another panic attack?"

Jack laughed softly. "Yeah, I suppose.."he said, getting up and pulling the younger up as well.

On their way out, Jack stopped into his sister's room and grabbed a small wooden necklace from the bedside table before joining Jamie, who gave him a knowing look.

Jack had taken his old cloak as well, just as a reminder. But nothing of his mother's remained.

The silence between them was comfortable, surprisingly. While they were walking, Jack tied the necklace around Jamie's neck, surprising the boy. "What..?"

Jack smiled softly. "It was a gift I gave my sister years ago. It's tradition to give those who matter a gift from when I came from. So..I'm passing it on. I have the feeling she'd like that."

Jamie smiled softly. "You are so weird sometimes,"he pointed out.

"I know."

"Jamie, honey, where've you been?"His mother asked the second Jamie walked in the door.

"The lake. I was just sitting out there for a while, thinking."Jamie responded.

Jamie's mom frowned. "You know the lake isn't thick enough to be on yet, right?"

Jamie nodded. "I know."  
Sophie came running up and Jamie picked her up. The girl picked the charm up off Jamie's chest and examined it. "What's this?"

This got a smile to the eight year old from Jamie. "It's something a friend gave me today."he said softly.

"Jack?"Sophie guessed, looking at her brother.  
Jamie grinned. "Of course. Said that he'd given it to his sister years ago..that it was time it found a new home."

Jack, peering in the window, smiled and headed off back to the Pole. For such a weird beginning to the afternoon, it had ended pretty well.

**Yeah, so here.**

**If you have any prompts you'd like me to fill, let me know!  
**


End file.
